Who is Jay Booker?
A mysterious man recently appeared on #Project-Terra, and was banned almost immediately after his arrival. This man, who called himself JayBooker, has a profile on the Project Terra forums (which we can not confirm to be linked). The air of mystery and controversy intrigued many users, including the TerraLeaker - who went on to make a full investigation into the figure, which revealed Jay Booker is a very controversial man indeed. I may have gone out of my depth when I decided to carry out this investigation. What started as an inquest into what a guy did to get banned, turned into a key event in the debate as to how fair the moderation team are, what users should be allowed to do and whether political correctness really has gone mad. '' ---- Hi italia Hi I was just wondering, have you ever heard of, or been in contact with, Jay Booker? I have talked to him before What were the circumstances? Just general chat in #project-terra And in some CN channels ''JayBooker was clearly active in the IRC, odd considering he has no posts on the forums. Italia was only the second person I spoke to. ---- Am I allowed to ask what Jaybooker did to get banned from #project-terra You are allowed to ask, doesn't mean we'll answer :p oh right, well, consider that me asking and I hope you answer! I'm about 99% certain that he's banned for ban evasion. Unfortunately his continuing circumvention of his ban which dates back several months has made it so that I would have to do a lot of work and effort to find out the original offense Banned for ban evasion? It just adds more questions. Whatever he did to earn an original ban has now led to a permanent ban, and no one quite knows what for. ---- Hi Hi Are you banned from PT? Hard to find and slow to reply, perhaps the man himself would have some answers to my questions. Unfortunately it would be a long time until his next reply. ---- Do you know anything about why he was banned? from #Project-Terra Amsg's probably, he loves them Amsg's? You send a message in IRC that goes into every channel you are in Oh ok. What sort of messages would he send, then? I cannot remember. Just annoying, silly ones. Could he really be banned for sending global messages? 'Annoying'. 'Silly'. Jay Booker may not have been an angel, or particularly loved by many. Then again, I'm not one to speak. ---- I was just wondering, have you ever heard of, or been in contact with, Jay Booker? yes why? Have you ever spoken to him, or only heard of him? i've spoken to him And did he ever say controversial things? he would have to say something intelligent for it to be controversial, so no, lulz Described as unintelligent and annoying by the people who knew him - clearly Jay Booker was not popular. '' ---- Have you ever heard of Jay Booker? who hasn't? Oh god. ''Jay Booker is obviously a name people were familiar with, not by choice. As a player of Project-Terra (he is not banned from the game and forums), it's safe to assume Jay Booker has an alliance. Next step: what one? But first, a chat with Anson ---- Greetings. I was just wondering if you'd heard of a guy called Jay Booker he's shaping up to be a bit of an IRC legend for all the wrong reasons Is he now? I unfortunately don't know of him. I do remember reading that name once or twice, but that's as far as I know. Do you know if he plays PN? Why do you say he's becoming an IRC legend for all the wrong reasons? I don't, it's possible he does, but without him admitting he does, it would be hard to find out. He was generally disliked by the community, and has been banned from #Project-Terra. He has evaded the ban so many times that it appears the moderators can't go back far enough to see what his original ban was for. I say disliked, he annoyed them but was tolerated. Impressive. I thought I'd take it upon myself to see what I could unearth about this fella That sounds like something to be forwarded to the Coldfront IRCops. Without additional information, an IP or something, there isn't much I can do I don't think Rightly or wrongly, I've always considered Anson a person who knows his stuff, and is normally my first port of call when I need some advice. Ironically, I first spoke to him following Welpey's accusation that Anson was hacking PT to gain access to user profiles in a case I called A Deadly Donut ---- It only supposed to be for a week its been almost 4 weeks now what did you do? nothing I needed answers about Jay Booker and the one person who wasn't providing them was Jay Booker. I decided to make my way onto some of the official game channels. To no avail. But then Iris appeared with some answers ---- His original ban was for spam, if I recall correctly. spamming the forums? or the IRC? IRC. oh right. Has he been banned from the forums as a result, or not? No. I said some. I really struggle to believe this ban was the result of spam alone. It was based on the recollection of a moderator who must deal with many incidents each day. Not that I don't trust IRIS, he's one of my favourite moderators. From here, though, everything tumbles downhill. '' ---- You know of Jay Booker? Sort of. From what I know, he came across as a bit annoying. Would you agree with that? Yes. What sort of things would he say or do? He was somewhat of a spammer/general retard. That pretty much echoes what has been said, I think it's safe to say this guy was a bit thick. Do you happen to know what alliance he was in? Sorry, can't remember for the life of me. ''With no idea as to where he belongs or what he did, I continued my quest! Then, everything took a turn. ---- What was the ban for, though? someone just got pissed off hannibal didnt like my comment what was the comment? about the me saying i didnt he condolences from pt about the connecticut shooting what lead you to say that? it was a random comment OK, so you expected some kind of announcement from the PT staff about the Connecticut shooting? Jay? JayBooker: No such nick/channel ''And just like that, he was gone. What he said exactly is unclear, but we can see it was regarding a controversial issue. Did the moderators over react by banning him? Was it the result of him being annoying? If Jay Booker wasn't the unpopular and annoying guy that he is, would he have been banned? It raises more questions than it answers. '' ---- If you have any more information, leave it in the comments. ---- These sections will be filled with more information! ---- This article has been locked to prevent vandalism Tweet: #WhoIsJay IRC, Join: #WhoIsJay Discuss on PT Forums, just add WhoIsJay to the post tags!